Lost and Found
by AyumiSunset
Summary: Yuki has graduated, and the stress of the future is weighing down heavily upon him. Of course, add Hatsuharu to the mix, and... could things be a little easier? Oneshot. YukiHaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. How many times have I said this?**

**A/N: This is really random. I just wanted to write some YukiHaru and wasn't sure where to go next with **_**Lullaby**_** so… The birth of this oneshot. **

_**Lost and Found**_

Grauduation. The looming future, that had seemed so far away, was now right on top of Yuki Sohma, and not in a good way either. He had been too busy to think about it, and now, here he was, packing away the last of his things from the Student Council office, ready to leave to a prestigious university that he couldn't even pronounce the name of. It had all happened so fast. One day he was a first year, and now, here he was, nearly a man. He folded his uniform neatly, setting it in the box, hand traveling to the collar of his t-shirt. To never wear one of those ridiculous ties again…

"Hey."

Yuki was whipped out of his thoughts. He spun around to find Haru, still dressed in his uniform lingering in the doorway, with a hand on either side, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Yuki turned away with a shake of his head.

"Hey." He replied dully. He reapplied his attention to the box, which he began to close, slowly, yet surely. He reached out for the tape, but Haru was already there, ripping a piece off, and setting it neatly onto the box.

"Thanks." Yuki muttered, refusing to look up at Haru. He wasn't sure why Haru was here – he never stayed after school. Why would he? It wasn't like there was a reason for him to. He wasn't part of the Student Council, or on any sports teams, or in any clubs, so why on earth was he staying after today?

Haru trotted after Yuki and his box, following him to the door like a lost dog. Finally, the rat's temper broke, and he dropped the box, whipping around to face the younger boy.

"What the hell? Why do you keep following me? I have stuff to do, okay? I've got to leave for college in a week, and I have to get everything out of this office, and pack my clothes at home, and my life is stressful enough without you following me around!" Yuki took a deep breath at the end of this, staring back at Haru, who simply grinned at him.

"You've gotten a lot bolder, you know that?"

Yuki kicked his box, then sighed, stooped over, and picked it up again. "Leave me alone, Haru." He grumbled, turning to leave. For a few moments, it seemed, he walked the empty halls in silence. The only foot steps he heard were his own, the only voices he heard were his thoughts, jumbling together as he tried to work out his future.

Dammit. He should've thought about all this sooner. He had lost so much time, caught up in useless things… Footsteps cramped the rat's thoughts, and Yuki looked back to see the every relentless Haru only a few paces behind him.

Yuki, now on stress overload, was simply boiling. He gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to explode as he turned to face Haru, who was now so close that Yuki could feel Harus breath on his skin.

"Haru, dammit, I said I wasn't in the-" It all happened so suddenly. Yuki had been glaring at the ox, complaining to him, and now, Haru's lips were on his mouth. Yuki dropped his box in surprise, and backed away as quickly as humanly possible.

"ARGHHH!" Screamed Yuki, wiping off his mouth as fast as he could, staring at Haru in horror. Haru, however, just stared back at him, hands in his pockets, face as blank as ever. "What the hell was that?" Spluttered the prince, face pale with shock. Haru had just… But he… what? Haru had just _kissed_ him, which was horrifying enough by itself. What was even more horrifying was the fact that Yuki had _liked_ it.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Shrugged Haru halfheartedly, and he began his way up the hall, past Yuki, and towards the doors. Yuki gazed from his box, to Haru's retreating back, and warm emotion seeped into him.

"Wait, Haru…" The silver haired boy called after the other, and slowly Haru turned to see Yuki, trotting after him, box forgotten.

"I didn't mean to be rude." Began Yuki, though he seemed very unsure of what to say. He looked back into the ox's brown eyes, and slowly, very slowly, Haru began to smile. Their faces grew closer, and closer, until, finally, their lips met. Yuki's hands found Haru's back, and Yuki pulled him closer, while Haru's hands ran through the prince's hair.

Their lips parted, tongues meeting in the middle, Haru's sweet taste filling Yuki's mouth. If this was what his future led to… Maybe it wouldn't be quite as bitter as he had been expecting it to be. He breathed in deeply, wanting to catch this moment forever, wanting to always breathe Haru's scent in, even when he was alone, and friendless.

Haru now began to take charge, walking Yuki backwards until he was up against a wall. Yuki groaned slightly, his hands reaching for Haru's shirt. All of this was moving, so fast, so intensely, that the rat wasn't sure if he could handle it. Just like his future. Always moving forward, never moving back.

And that made him all the more determined to make the best of things.

His hands worked even harder at undoing the buttons on Haru's uniform, until he practically ripped them off the boy's body. The shirt fell away, staying on Haru's arms only because they were wrapped so tightly around Yuki, that the sleeves would have to be cut away to come off.

"Haru…" Yuki broke away, gasping for air, leaning back against the wall, "What the hell is going on?"

"A mystery…" Gasped Haru, and reached out for Yuki's pants.


End file.
